Xander's Story
by Bokkun
Summary: Xander's been kicked out of his clan, and has nowhere to go. Xander's going to have such a time...summary will change over time.


Prologue: Getting Kicked Out

Somewhere deep on the snowy mountains, a pokémon egg was hatching. It hatched, like all that came before it, at midnight. This pokémon hatched into a sneasel, a shiny sneasel. Where a normal sneasel's fur was normally pitch black, this sneasel cub had bright pink fur, fur that looked lively. And the normally pink feather that was on all sneasel's heads and back where a bright yellow.

This sneasel had been lucky, it had hatched into the Sneasel Clan's royal blood line, it was a well-known fact that all sneasel's born of the royal blood line where shiny. This sneasel was named Barnabus.

Twenty eight days later another sneasel cub hatched, not of royal blood but a normal everyday sneasel, pitched black fur and pink feathers. This sneasel was called Xander.

These two met when they were five, at the Clan's hunting school. They were fast friends; Barnabus enjoyed Xander because Xander was so funny, and Xander thought Barnabus was funny in different ways.

Xander was perfectly tolerant, and he needed to be. Barnabus was better than him at everything.

One time, when they were seven, the sneasel cubs had been given the task to attack a small herd of swinubs. Luckily the older forms slept during the day. Xander was placed in charge of the hunt, placing him in charge of seven other sneasel cubs, and Barnabus.

And Barnabus didn't like that.

Xander had taken a small amount of time to plan, to box in a small group of them, but Barnabus jumped out without Xander's say-so. Barnabus managed to kill three of them.

Xander shouted at Barnabus for not following the plan, to which Barnabus replied with,

"Please Xander, as a soon to be Clan Leader, I know when a plan is going to work or not, your plan wasn't going to work so I did what I could."

Unluckily for Xander the other cub's blindly believed Barnabus, thinking for the simple reason that Barnabus was royal that he was right.

That day when all the sneasel cubs got back to Clan grounds, only Xander got shouted at for the bad performance. Xander tried to tell them that it was Barnabus' fault, but no one believed him. How could a royal be wrong and a nothing be right?

Two months later the two became friends again, but things changed. Barnabus tried harder and harder to make Xander's life painfully hard, he never let Xander be right and even when something had been talked about for a long time and forgotten, if it turned out Barnabus was right when Xander thought he was right Barnabus just had to bring it up. Talk about a brat.

And Xander…Xander had looked into the clan rules. If a normal sneasel or weavile managed to beat the clan leader in claw to claw combat, than they'd be the new clan leader and the old leader family would become the new ones servants. If Xander could manage to earn leadership, that'd prove to everyone that just having royal blood didn't make you the best.

And that's what happened.

A crowd had gathered around to watch the fight between Xander and the clan leader, Scar. Scar was a shiny weavile, with a scar of his left eye that appeared to have been made by a claw.

The crowd was angry, shouting hateful words to Xander and praising the clan leader.

Off to the side, a childish chuckling could be heard, the crowd stopped shouting to take a look, as did Xander and Scar. It was Barnabus; arms crossed and a look of smugness on his face.

"Aw, isn't that _adorable_? Xander thinks he stands a chance with Scar. I'm sorry I just find that so _adorable_." And Barnabus started laughing again, the childish humour gone and replaced with harsh laughing. Soon the crowd joined in.

Xander was getting angry. All the laughing, Barnabus' stupid words…why'd everyone have to be so cruel?

As it would turn out, Scar was getting annoyed with their constant laughing as well.

"Silence!" the crowd quilted down, but Barnabus still awed in a mocking manner, and Scar couldn't do anything about this. "Give it all you've got, Xander."

Xander nodded.

Now you may not have ever seen a sneasel or a weavile fight, but both were fast and both had the sharpest claws, and the power to back those claws up.

When a sneasel or a weavile fought another pokémon it was hard to keep up with them, but when two fought with each other, you wouldn't be able to blink, or you'd miss a large chunk of the battle.

Xander launched himself at Scar, both feet pointed out. Xander was aiming for Scar's head. Scar blocked by crossing is arms and blocking Xander's kick. Xander held there for a while, then jumped back adding a backflip for the fun of it.

When Xander was perfectly on the ground he rushed at Scar and slashed any which way, he was half aiming for the weakness he knew that weavile's had and half trying to throw Scar off by being completely random. Scar was blocking like a master, and when he saw his opening he punched Xander square in the cheek. Scar was packing power behind his punch because Xander got forced back rather well. Xander was forced about a foot away from Scar, and he could see the ground where his feet had dug in.

The crowd roared happily, this did little to help Xander's mood.

The fight went on for another ten minutes, which was pretty long by sneasel and weavile standards.

Both fighters were pretty tired at this point; one more well placed hit from either side would be the finisher.

Xander and Scar had started using normal pokémon attacks around the five minute mark, mostly slash, but at this one point Xander was trying to use any kind of fighting move, and finally he managed to get his fist to glow. He was using Brick Break, a move that would surely knock Scar out. Scar crossed his arms and they two started to glow.

Scar was using X-Scissor.

Xander punched Scar's arms just as Scar made the X shaped slash. Scar's X-Scissor's took Xander's brick break's force and pushed it back.

Scar felt no pain, Xander collapsed. The crowd cheered and laughed and Barnabus walked up to Xander just as he was about to pass out, "Just _adorable._" The last sound Xander heard before he drifted off was Barnabus' cruel chuckling.

Xander awoke two days later; it took long amounts of time for a pokémon to recover without the help of a pokémon center.

And who was there when Xander did wake up? Barnabus. Barnabus was always there to make it clear that Xander just wasn't as good as he was.

Three years later was when thing got really weird. When it came down to levels Xander and Barnabus were level Ten, as well as being ten years old, and when someone from the royal bloodline turned ten, he got a Razor Claw so it could evolve into a weavile.

When it came to Barnabus, he just couldn't wait. He evolved within one day of being given his Razor Claw.

As it would turn out, Barnabus was the kind of guy that liked bragging…a lot.

"Xander, I just noticed…you're not a weavile."

"No, no I'm not."

It took a week of Barnabus' taunting before Xander finally lost it…and lose it he did.

"I am sick and tired of you and your 'I'm of Royal blood so you're nothing' stuff! I am stronger then you!" Xander was blind with rage. Barnabus had been really annoying lately

"Yeah, but you're not faster. You can't hurt me if you can't catch me." Barnabus just held his smug grin, the one that Barnabus always wore.

Xander couldn't tell you if he tried but, something at that point just snapped. Xander's fist was covered in an icy blue aura, and without warning he punched Barnabus in the face.

Realising what he had done Xander pulled back and was about to say sorry, when Barnabus' eyes stared into Xander's eyes. Barnabus was mad, and mad wasn't good.

Barnabus hadn't thought about normal moves, and just decided to beat Xander up.

There was Scratching and Slashing from both sides. Barnabus was gaining speed thanks to the move known as agility, which he used with every chance he got.

Xander used a Fury Swipes, got a couple of good deep cuts into Barnabus' arms, but the most important swipe was the one that Xander slashed across Barnabus' eye. It was a fairy deep cut into Barnabus' eye, there was some blood leaking out and Barnabus was holding his eye in pain.

"Get out of my clan." Barnabus said without emotion, Xander took a second to realise that the air around them was getting colder than normal, and the wind was picking up…Barnabus was using Icy Wind and it was strong. Xander felt his feet lift from the ground.

Before he knew it, he was flying at a hundred miles an hour going in some random direction.

* * *

So...this was taken down from one of my back up accounts, and I just decided to put it on my main...so, review and point any mistakes, okay?


End file.
